Indecision
by VeryVeryHappyTaffy
Summary: Phoenix defends Iris. Finished at last. For the ongoing sequel, it's called A time of Happiness. Bad title, but so what?
1. The Visit

Chapter One: The Visit.

"Even after Dahlia Hawthorne was found guilty of murder, I still believed in you."

The girl played the message over and over again in her head. Holding tight to her collar, tears brimmed in her eyes, as she looked out into the drab surroundings beyond the window. Dark clouds were gathering.

"Ms. Iris?"

"Oh Feenie, did you really mean it? Even after I had deceived you for half a year, you still believed in me?"

"Ms. Iris?"

But she was not paying attention. Engrossed in her own dialogue, she was deep in thought about how her Feenie may still have—

"MS. IRIS!"

She jumped out of her cold, hard, bed, and looked at the guard who had yelled her name. She stared at him for a moment, and then put her head down.

"I'm s-sorry, I was deep in thought." She apologized. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ms. Iris, you have visitors."

She looked mildly surprised at that. The only visitor she could think of would have been BDikini.

"Ok, thank you."

"They're here with a package for you too."

"They're?" she pondered. "Oh, could it be—"

"Ms. Iris! Ms. Iris! It's so good to see you again!"

The little girl in pink training clothes with two loops of hazel brown hair tried to jump into her arms, but a man in a blue suit stopped her.

"Pearl? These are bars. Are you expecting to headbutt these open?"

"Huh?" The little girl looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sorry Mr. Nick!" She put her head down.

"Hi Iris." It was Phoenix Wright. He was standing next to a Detective dressed in _very_ shabby clothing and had what appeared to be a bandage on his right left cheek. "How are you doing? We made something for you so you wouldn't be too lonely in your cell."

"M-M-Mr. Wright, i-it's so kind of you to c-c-come and v-visit m-me." Inside her heart, she felt a tingling sensation she didn't before. "T-thank you so much." She looked about ready to cry.

"Well, here it is!"

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Behind Phoenix and the Detective, who she knew as Mr. Gumshoe, a slew of people, the ones that had met her in her murder case, jumped out with confetti in their hands, which they released into a colorful rain. Some of it got on her face. Behind them, the two people who hadn't jumped, the two prosecutors, walked out from behind them in a fixed pace.

Iris began to sob.

"What's wrong, Ms. Iris? Why are you crying?" The little one, Pearl, seemed concerned about her. "I can't bear to see you sad. Is it something I did?" Pearl began to cry too.

"N-n-n-no, it's n-not that. I-i-it's jus that I-i-I'm so touched…"

Phoenix interrupted. "Pearl, don't cry. She's crying because she's happy".

"Oh, *sob*, thank you Mr. Nick."

The older girl in purple training clothes burst out with a very robust voice. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT's TIME!" she drawled. "Mr. Edgeworth, please show her what we made!"

"This, isn't really formal, you know."

"Oh, just be quiet and present it to her. You know you want to!"

"Hey why don't I get to do it?" interrupted a delinquent looking man in an orange coat.

"Oh, it's Mr. Lau—"

"No no no, it's just Larry now. Larry Butz, at your service." He drawled while giving a thumbs up.

"Um—"

"Say no more! Edgeworth, give her the present NOW!" Maya interrupted.

Edgeworth sighed. "Alright. Iris, this is something all of us made together." From behind his back, he pulled out a massive teddy bear, one reminiscent of the ones Phoenix had seen in the hotel when he was defending Matt Engarde.

"We hope you like it Ms. Iris!" Pearl's tears had seemed to have dried almost instantaneously.

"Yup!" Phoenix's face lit up with an awkward smile. He took the doll and pushed it in through the bars.

"Oh, no, don't do that. It might break." Iris protested.

"Don't worry" Grunted Phoenix. "I trust my own abilities as a def—there we go". He said as he forced the huge plush bear, the size of Maya, through the bars.

Iris' eyes were once again brimming with tears. She looked at the bear, and hugged it.

"Did you help, Feenie?"

"Yup! I was the one who bought all the materials." He said. And then grumbled something about money to Maya.

"Oh don't be a party crasher Nick! Look at her! She loves it!"

"I guess she does" said Feenie.

"Ha! That's nothing. In Germany this kind of a present is—"

"Franziska, you must remember that we are not in Germany." Edgeworth said with while wagging his finger with a smile."There's no need for that kind of a boast"

Franziska growled and brandished her whip.

"I have already told you, Ms. Von Karma, I am not afraid of that pitiful excuse for a farce of a weapon. Why don't you go attempt to intimidate a couple of schoolchildren? I'm sure you'll have no trouble being the dominant being there!"

"Why you—"

"Now now, we're not here to argue" mediated Phoenix. "We're here to visit the sister. Remember?"

Edgeworth smiled in satisfaction.

Von Karma whipped Phoenix twice.

"O-ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"Feenie!"

"Very well Mr. Wright." She said with clenched teeth."I shall resist the urge to punish Miles here. I shall deal with both of you when we get back."

"M-me? But why??" Phoenix complained.

Maya was on the ground rolling and laughing. "This is turning out to be the best visit I've ever had!"

Iris looked down. But secretly, she was smiling, and crying, at the same time.


	2. False Forgiveness

Chapter two: False Forgiveness?

Iris was looking sullen. For three days, there was no one to visit. No one to console, or keep her company in the solitary cell she was stuck in.

"Was that it? Was it all a lie?" She asked. "Why did you come see me, but not return?"

She sighed. Seeing how melancholy she looked would have made any person glum as well.

"Ms. Iris!"

She jumped out of her bed again, but this time with less vigorousness. She had grown quite accustomed to be stuck in her own mind, and then rudely woken up when the guard would address her for something.

"You have a visitor"

She thought "A, doesn't that mean one?"

"His name is…"

Her heart was pounding. "Him?"

"Mr…"

"Mr. what?" She thought

"…Wright."

A swelling feeling shot up from her chest and into her face. The guard could clearly see that it had turned blood-red.

"What's the matter? Are you alright? Are you feeling any pain in your--"

"N-no…it's not that. Please…just bring him over."

"OK, if you insist"

"Thank you very much."

The guard escorted a man in a blue suit over. Phoenix was not looking happy. He was looking quite perturbed.

"You've grown Feenie." She began. "into quite a respectable man. It was so sweet of you to visit me the other day." She said.

"Oh, w-well," he laughed. But she could tell the laugh was somewhat forced.

"I was very happy that your eyes were constantly on me." And he blushed. "But I really felt kind of bad when the little one slapped you so hard you got a nose bleed."

"I-Iris?"

"My sentence has been handed down to me. It's only six months."

"Yeah, that's great. I'm really sorry I couldn't defend you. I had…something personal."

"It's OK. I was wondering. I-if, I-I mean, when my sentence i-is over…would you l-like t-to—"

"Oh yes, we'll throw a wonderful party in your honor."

Iris felt her heart crack a little. "So he doesn't know what I want to say?" She thought. It was as if a lead weight dropped in her stomach.

"N-no, I meant…if you want…" She was really nervous now.

Phoenix's sullen look returned to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't. I still…"

Her heart was splitting now.

"But—"

"I'm very sorry."

"Feenie! You—"

"Please…you must call me Mr. Wright. Feenie is too…informal."

Her heart was now only connected by one tendon. He had refused her pet name. But why?

"I-I-I don't…understand. W-why?"

"I'm very sorry Iris. I simply can't. That case five years ago. It still haunts me today. You…"

The deluge of tears she had readied could not be held back anymore. As her head hit the table, uncontrollable sobs filled the room. The other people stared at Phoenix.

"I'm…I'm going to return this to you."

He handed her the hood she had given him first at Hazakura temple.

"Goodbye Iris."

Her raven black hair was sprawled over the meeting table. Grabbing the hood, she clenched it so tight it looked as if it might be torn apart under the force of her hands.

"Oh…" she sobbed."What did I do wrong?"

She returned back to her solitary cell and clenched the bars. It was raining outside, and raining in her heart too. She whispered: "what did I do wrong?" Still holding the hood., she threw it with all her might at the opposite wall. The crystal Sphere shattered from the impact. She stared at it with a firey glare for five minutes, and then lay on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep.

***

Phoenix's return trip to the office did not go well. He was so lost in his own mind that he nearly got run over by a car. The owner honked him to no end and he ended up staring at the car so intensely he thought the window might melt.

"What did I just do?" He asked

"Why can't I let go?"

"Why did I just do that?"

"My head hurts"

These were all questions he asked himself. When he got back to the office, Maya was waiting.

"NIIIIIIICKK!!!" She bellowed. "You're back! I'm so happy to see you, because I need your money! There's this new movie coming out called—"

"Please…Maya, now's not the time."

"But Nick, Its—"

"Please…Maya, now's not the time." He repeated, firmer.

Maya wasn't so stupid as to not realize something was troubling Phoenix. So she sat down next to him on the couch.

"All right, grumpy, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Zvarri! I know! I-R—"

"Please…Maya, now's—"

"NICK! You won't ever get over yourself if you don't face your fears." She said. The appearance of the apparent aura of a changed Maya with many years of wisdom revealed itself in his face. "I think it's Iris, I know I'm right. You really need to ask her out, Nick!"

"Just when I thought she was getting mature" he thought. "Maya, please leave me alone. I need time to think."

"All right Nick. Just call me if you need me".

Phoenix asked himself these questions over and over again. After two hours, he still could not come up with answers. He punched the arm of the couch.

"Damn it!"

"Nick! What's wrong now?" Maya appeared again.

"I'll…I'll have to forgive her."

"Iris?"

"Yeah. Hey Maya, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Come over."

Phoenix whispered in her ear what he wanted.

"Nick, but Per—"

"Maya, when you were accused, I always believed in you. When you were dead, I always believed you were alive. When my cases took a turn for the worse, I always believed you could help. Now, I need you to reciprocate. You need to believe in me."

"OK Nick." A devilish smile appeared over her face. "But then YOU need to do me a favor too!"

She whispered in his ear, and as she did, his face fell.

"Are you serious? But it's so expen—"

"Nick, will you do it or not?"

"But we haven't had any cases recently, and I have no mo—"

"OK then, I guess I'll just—"

"OK OK OK! I'll take you two to see Steel Samurai: the movie 2! Just…just tell her for me, OK?"

"YAY! Nick! You can count on me!"

He put on his blue suit, and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Maya inquired.

"I'm going to see someone." He responded.

With one last salute, he turned and swirled his half dressed coat and hat, and made for the detention center.


	3. As they say, the plot thickens

Chapter 3: "As they say, the plot thickens!"

As Phoenix walked down the street, with only a small hat for shelter, he pondered several things that were bothering him. The most distinguishing of which lay in his past.

"Why can I not let go of that case?" He wondered. No longer was he looking ahead. He was looking at the sky, walking towards the detention center with solely the memory his feet had. "She…she admitted she truly had feelings for me. My heart lifted at that point, knowing that my love had not entirely been false. But now…a new burden has been laid upon my soul."

_HONK!_

"I forgave her in the courtroom that day. What I did just now…did I lie to her?" He thought. "Am I just as worthless as Dahlia? For using her to free myself and then to imprison her in my place?"

"HEY PAL! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"H-huh?" Phoenix spun around in a nearly comical manner.

"Oh, it's you." The man was dressed in a shabby puke-green overcoat with a bandage on his face. "HEY! What are you doing here? This is a restricted area not open to members of the general public!"

It was definitely Gumshoe. Before Phoenix even looked at him he could tell by his tone of voice and how he referred to him as "Pal."

"O-oh, I'm sorry…I was just…"

Gumshoe looked at him for a few seconds, and then his look softened.

"Is something wrong? You never look like that unless something's botherin' you."

"Well…"

"I know! I'll take you to the best instant noodle place!" He boasted. "You'll love it. Come on, pal!" He turned and pointed in the direction of a small stand. It had an umbrella to cover up for the rain.

"It's not that…I'm just…not in the mood."

"Hot noodles on a rainy day!" Gumshoe was singing. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on! Nothing beats hot noodles on a rainy day!" He said. "Wait, you're not in the mood…?" His face fell a little. Then he looked angry. "I know! It's that Maya girl isn't it? Did she force you to take that special course thing again?"

To Phoenix, the mood changes were too much. He felt on the verge of cracking, not knowing whether to laugh insanely or to lose his temper. Fortunately, his composure weathered from months and months of cases, he was able to contain his wild emotions which spread like fire.

"Gumshoe" He said. "I…I have a personal problem, OK? I need to visit the detention center to get some answers." "And there's only one person I know who can answer me." He thought as he clutched the magatama.

"Sorry, Pal." He smiled a little and slanted his pupils upward. "I'm not allowed to let members of the general public in. See, there's been a murder here."

"A MURDER?" Phoenix was genuinely concerned. "Of who? What? Where? When?" He thought "You better not be dead, I still need answers!"

"Oof! I've said too much. Ah, my salary's really gonna get it now, isn't it?"

"Unless you tell me, detective, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this information to the criminal affairs department!"

"You wouldn't!" He yelled. Then he looked at Phoenix's glaring face. "Blackmail, huh? Alright. I'll tell you. What do you want to know?"

"Who got murdered?" He asked immediately. "Who's the suspect?"

"The victim is Morgan Fey, that old witch you put in a year ago. She died from a cut wound on her throat, and was found clutching the bars of cell. The suspect, well get this, pal, is that Iris girl you found "Not guilty" of murder just a week ago!"

"What??? WHAT???" His voice nearly rose to drown out the thunder that periodically sounded during their conversation. "Iris? Morgan?" "Morgan was killed, and Iris is the killer. How? Is this some kind of a bad dream?"

"Yeah, and we have proof, and a motive too. See, the girl had a small purple sphere on her hood, that she just received. That sphere was found broken, in her room, with blood on one of the shards."

"The victim's?"

"We don't know, we're still running tests, but yeah, it looks like it. The blood trail from the sphere followed her back to her cell. We're still in the dark about how she got out, but we have several theories."

"Huh?" He thought. He had completely forgotten that he had originally gone to the detention center to ask questions.

"Apparently, the master key to all the cells was found next to the cell door, with fingerprints of the defendant on it."

"W-whaaat?" He spontaneously ejected. "How is that possible?"

"Yup, and the motive, get this, pal, is because of the previous case! We think she was really angry at Morgan for ruining her life with that case."

"N-no way..."

"There's even a decisive witness! The guard who was patrolling the cell says he was seduced by the girl and given the key. Then he says he was knocked out from a blow to the back of the neck."

"A w-witness to this?"

"Yeah, and you know the most incriminating part? The girl herself has already admitted to it!"

"W-what?" Phoenix thought the situation over for a few seconds. Then he responded: "Get out of my way, detective, I'm going to defend her."

"Ha! I thought you'd do that! Well, this case is a no-brainer for you, so prepare to get blown away by my testimony in court tomorrow, pal!"

But Phoenix wasn't paying attention to Gumshoe's boasts. He was focused on the meat of the matter here. "If Morgan was murdered, and Iris was accused…what does that tell me? Augh! Tell me this is just a bad dream! To top it off there's a witness and she confessed! What is this world coming to?"

The rapid taps of his feet as he made his way in the detention center matched the pitter patter of the rain outside, almost so that it seemed like it was raining inside. In a sense, to Phoenix, it was raining, inside his heart as well. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Iris' situation.

***

In her cell bed, Iris wiped off the last of her tears. From being woken, and arrested, and taken into questioning for two hours, it was nearly too much to bear. She put on one last smile with her eyes closed, and whispered: "You don't have to worry about me anymore…Mr. Wright." She turned over and looked at the wall, tracing his silhouette with it. "I'm going now…please…give my regards to your friends.". Throughout her monologue, it seemed as if her imagined shadow of him had grown darker, more conspicuous against the rough brick-like wall of her cell. "No matter what" and she closed her eyes, hugging her coarse pillows and blankets tighter than ever. "I will always –"

"IRIS!"

She sat up with a jolt. She recognized that voice. For a second all was forgotten, but then she realized the events of just three hours ago, and her figure sagged again.

Without even looking at him, she said. "Yes F--, Mr. Wright?"

"I-I heard what happened." He stammered awkwardly. "I-I think…no," And he spoke with more conviction now. "I want to represent you."

He look darted towards him, and then darted back to the wall. "Why…why would you wish to represent me, Mr. Wright? The case is impossible. I've already confessed."

"Because…because…I believe you didn't do it!"

"Then why do you have the Magatama with you?"

"Ack!" he thought "I completely forgot"

"Please…let me explain—"

"It's OK, Mr. Wright, you don't need to explain anything to me." She turned around with a serene look, new tears running down her face. "This—this was my choice." She smiled and shut her eyes, the most innocent look one could see in a lifetime.

"But…"

And once again, she turned away. "You don't need to come console me when I'm in trouble."

"Iris…please…listen…"

"Mr — "

"Call me Feenie!!"

Iris jerked her head back towards his, a sincere look, not the false face of happiness she had put on moments before. For a second they both stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Phoenix broke the awkward silence. "Please…let me represent you."

She looked at him for a little bit longer. "…"

For five minutes, Phoenix stayed in the room, his look fierce, his heart intent on setting this young lady free. And for five minutes, Iris sat on her bed, with an utter look of surprise on her face.

Then she made her way to the cell, closer to where Phoenix was standing.

"A-alright. How mu—"

"Don't talk nonsense! It's free! I just know you're innocent!"

She was silent for a moment. And then, looking down, she said:

"Thank you"

Small salty drops hit the floor, making a pitter-patter. It was still raining outside, but no longer raining in Iris' heart. No, she was crying for a different reason now. And, falling to her knees, she looked up and gave a genuine smile.


	4. Answers

Chapter 4: Answers

Part One

"OK, pal, this is a touching reunion, but you need to go now. This is still off-limits to civilians!" Gumshoe walked in with a happy smile on his face, laughing as he trotted.

"Detective, this woman is now my cli–, err…" Phoenix looked at Iris. He still wasn't sure of his feelings towards her, but he was sure of one thing. If he didn't help her, she would face the death penalty, and would be alone for it. He simply could not do that to her.

"Uh…" The good detective looked confused, rolling his eyes back and forth. "She's your client?"

"Uh, yeah…she's the one I'll be defending."

"I thought you were kidding, Pal" Gumshoe said. "I had no idea you were serious about it. This case is impossible!"

"Um…OK, sure."

"You're in for a world of pain tomorrow, Pal!" He laughed as he walked off. "To be a fair sport, I'll even let her out tonight!"

Iris looked at Gumshoe. "R-really?"

"Yeah! I know you won't run away. But this here's called a bribe, and Mr. Wright's gonna be the one footin' the bill."

"W-What? Why me?" Phoenix protested.

"Because", and he suddenly looked angry. " I can only afford to eat sixty meals this month!" And with that, his mood returned to the somewhat Jovial and absentminded detective everyone knew and loved.

"F-Feenie…you would do this for me?" Her eyes were sparkling with something out of this world. The innocence in her eyes instantly captivated him. "So this is how Dahlia did it" he thought.

He couldn't refuse. "O-of course! Yeah!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The detective's mood lightened considerably. "Thanks, Pal. I was wondering how I was gonna get through this month…You're a real lifesaver!"

"OK, you can send the bill to Wright and Co. Offices later. Right now, I need to discuss some things with my client."

"Oh no you're not! You're not pulling that fast one on me!"

"But—"

"One hundred dollars, NOW! Or else the girl stays in the jail cell."

Iris' face fell a little, and she looked towards the ground, apprehensive at the Attorney's decision.

"A-alright, here's twenty. I don't usually carry that much on me, so…I'll give you the rest, tomorrow."

"Hey! You're not tricking me! I asked for a hundred pal."

"Please detective, I will give you the money tomorrow. You have my word. Right now the important thing is her" Phoenix gestured towards Iris.

Iris was smiling, but it was kept hidden from the other two men. While the shabby detective thought about Phoenix's proposition, she fidgeted with her hands. "I have a chance with him again. She thought."

"OK, pal, but you owe me interest! I want an extra ten tomorrow!"

"A-ack, OK, but really, Detective!"

"Take it or leave it, pal!"

"T-take it! But—"

"That's all I need to hear. Out you come, Missy"

"Thank you."

The detective opened the door. Iris meekly walked out, stealing occasional glances at Phoenix. _Her_ Phoenix, she thought. "If only I had been brave enough to tell him the truth five years ago…none of this would have happened." Tears brimmed, but she forced them back. "I have to stay strong. I have another chance. I can't afford to lose him…not again."

"Alright detective, thank you for your help. It's getting dark, maybe you should get on home?"

"Remember, Pal! I want that money!"

"Yes, yes, why don't you go home now."

"I'm telling you, if you don't show up with that ninety dollars tomorrow, I'm going to—"

"Detective. GO HOME!" Phoenix almost roared at him. The thunder had died down, but it seemed with that statement, the sound resumed again.

"Feenie" she thought. "I've never seen this of you. Is it because of me?" She flushed at that last thought. "No! What's important was this case." But she couldn't help but feel plenty of affection for him.

"OK Iris, I want you to tell me what you know."

"Um, OK, well first—"

"Oh, how inconsiderate of me! We should go somewhere more proper. I know just the place" He said, thinking of the noodle stand Gumshoe mentioned.

He grabbed her wrist and led her to the dark road, scattered lights filling the streets. As it got darker, more lights flickered on. "My heart" she thought. "Could it be like those lights?"

***

Phoenix and Iris arrived at a small stand. It looked like a hot dog stand, but with a massive umbrella on it.

"Eldoon's noodles! Come get your fresh hot noodles!"

"I'd like one order—ack! I mean, two orders of—". Phoenix stopped midsentence. "What would you like, Iris?"

"O-oh, um…" She hadn't been thinking about that, so the question caught her off-guard. "Well, whatever is most convenient for you…"

"Alright, we'd like two orders of ordinary noodles, to go!"

The man known as Eldoon, which a noodle bowl on his head and strands of hair sticking out that looked suspiciously like thicker golden noodles, took out a harmonica and played a short tune. Then he took out two cheap looking plastic bowls and filled them with yellowish curly noodles.

"That'll be six dollars, plus an extra eight for the two bowls."

"Um…" Phoenix took out his wallet, and found that he had no more money. He had spent it all bribing detective gumshoe. Looking sheepish, he said "I'm all out of money, heh heh, you think you could give it to us for free?" He meant the last part as a joke.

But the stand vendor's reply genuinely surprised him "Sure, buddy." Playing another ditty on his harmonica, he said "Ah…young love. How I yearn for the experience again."

"Wh-what?" He was taken aback at the love statement. "N-no, you've got it all wrong, we're not—". Again, he stopped midsentence. But what was the harm in admitting it? He changed the topic "Wow. We actually got that for free?" Phoenix looked at Iris and gave an almost natural laugh. "Talk about lucky!"

"Y-yes, we were lucky, indeed."

"Tell you what, why don't we go back to the office and have this over discussing our case?"

She had never seen him act like this before. He wasn't the confident Phoenix that had appeared in court, not the composed Attorney. No, he was acting different, even…awkward, if she could describe it.

"So, what do you say?"

"Um…Sure, Feenie, it'll be just like five years ago…" She sighed with Nostalgia. Then realizing she had expressed her thoughts verbally, she covered her mouth.

"I-I, well…" He thought about it for a moment. "Yes it will. I can't wait! Come on."

This time, taking her hand in his, Phoenix led his young client into the darkness, heading for home.

***

"Ms. Iris? You're here!" Pearl immediately turned cheerful when she saw who Nick had brought home. Then she noticed that he was still holding her hand. "Oh…so it's true, what Mystic Maya said."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Pearls. I'm very sorry" Phoenix apologized.

"Mr. Nick! You won't hide your true feelings from me! I still don't believe it! How dare you show feelings for another lady!" Pearl pulled up her sleeve.

*SLAP*

"OW!" Phoenix yelled in pain. "What was that for?"

"Don't-you-dare-be-tray-Mys-tic-Ma-ya-a-gain!" She slapped him on every syllable.

Iris giggled.

"It's not funny! I just got told off and assaulted by a nine year old!" Phoenix complained.

"Oh Feenie, you make me laugh so."

Phoenix tensed up. Pearl continued to assail him, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. He was thinking "When she called me Feenie, something in me changed. I don't know how to describe it, but it made me shiver." He didn't know…she was thinking of him as a renewed boyfriend. "But that wasn't…did I put on that kind of a show? I…can I…can I forgive her? An honest exoneration?" He shuddered again.

"Is something wrong? Are you cold?"

No he wasn't, "Yeah, I am, why don't we start eating, and I can ask you a few questions about the case."

"Alright"

"Pearl," he said, in between slaps, "I need you to go get Maya now. There are some things we need to discuss." Then he went opened the refrigerator and took something out, putting it in the microwave. "Tell her there's a jumbo burger waiting for her."

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl was crying a little. "You…you!"

"Never mind then Pearls. I'll go do it myself."

"Pearl opened her eyes in a flash. "No, Mr. Nick. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way. I'll go get Mystic Maya now. Soooorrrryy!"

The two ate in near complete silence. Iris consumed her food in a slow, fixed pace, careful to not let anything go wrong that might lose her face. Wright, was a little more liberal in his approach, slurping down his food like a hungry lion. As a result, he finished a couple minutes before her, leading to an awkward phase of him looking at her and studying her facial expressions.

"Mr. Wright" Iris had finished eating at this point. "Please…don't stare at me like that. It's…something I'm not accustomed to." She blushed a little. "If you would please."

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry."

"Nick! Where's my burger?"

"Oh, it's in the microwave. Come sit down, we need to discuss something. I'll tell you all about it while you eat."

"Alright." As she made her way to the kitchen portion of the office, she sang something about Phoenix and Iris sitting in a tree. Phoenix's face turned a little red.

Maya removed the burger from the microwave. Upon touching it, she exclaimed "Ow…hot! Hot!" and played a one person hot-potato with it while she made her return trip the table Phoenix and Iris were seated at.

As she gulped down the meaty marvel, Phoenix began to tell her about the situation. The more she listened, the more attention she began to pay, and the second time through, she actually had a question to ask.

"Um, so when's the trial and the case? And who's the defendant?"

"Well, the defendant is…her". Phoenix gestured to Iris. "The trial is…"

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaat?" Maya did a spit take with her last pieces of burger. "

"Please…don't ever do that again, Maya. I know it's shocking, but…"

"Nick! You've got to defend her!"

"Um…yeah, that's already been arranged."

"Oh. Well. OK. So when's the trial, and who's the prosecutor? I heard Edgeworth left again…"

"Well, the trial is set for tomorrow, especially since she already confessed." Once again, Maya showed her astonished face to Phoenix's comment, but didn't interrupt this time. "And the prosecutor, I have no idea. He says he knows me, but I honestly can't recall ever seeing him before."

"Hm, a new prosecutor?"

"Yeah, they're pretty confident about the case. They've got Gumshoe doing testimony again."

"You'll just blow through it, Nick, won't you?" Maya smiled at him. "That shabby detective…" She laughed and clapped.

"I hope…So then, Iris, tell us what you know about the case."

"Yeah, Iris! Tell us—"

"Maya, please, leave the talking to her and me."

"Nick!" She pouted, but relented. "Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds to your investigation."

"L-lovebirds? W-what?"

"It couldn't be more obvious, could it? I mean just look at you two!"

"Maya, are you feeling OK? Do you have a fever or something?"

Iris blushed. She knew he was trying to cover, but it wasn't working too well. She giggled silently inside, watching the two argue.

"OK, sorry about that" Phoenix apologized "Anyways, back to the events of the crime. What do you know about it?"

"Feenie, if you really trust me, please don't use the Magatama."

Now he was at a crossroad. Phoenix could choose Iris, or absolute truth, but which would it be? He had to make his decision fast, or she would suspect something was wrong.

"Maya, please take this to the other room. Thanks"

"Nick? You're abandoning your magatama?"

"Yes, I trust her."

Iris thought "He chose me over…over…absolute truth. I'm…I'm…"

"Alright then Iris, keep your end of the bargain. Tell me what you know."

"…I…was woken up at about six P.M. today, by a couple of Police officers." She recalled. "That's the beginning of my memories, shortly after you left. They…they told me they had evidence…evidence and a witness…that I murdered that lady…Morgan Fey." She began to shed a few tears. "They accused me…of murdering…my own mother. How could they?" She began to weep. "I…I could never take a life, no matter how…" She put her arms around Phoenix's torso and her head in his chest. "I could never kill my mother." She sobbed.

"There there, it's OK. Why did you confess?" He patted her back sympathetically

"Because…because you spurned me in the detention center right before…I thought…I thought it was all over…I could…I could turn my life…I could die…and you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore…I thought…" she was crying like a newborn.

Phoenix felt an incredible surge of guilt. "It was me. I was the one…I…how could I have been such a monster?"

"I…I'm sincerely sorry…" He said, and then directing the focus back to the case. "Iris…is there anything else, any other memories?"

"No…" her voice was cracked, but the sobbing subsided. "I…that's all I remember. I've told you everything…everything that I know."

"OK, then we'll just have to go to court tomorrow…go to court and show them. I promise, I'll protect you this time, OK Iris?"

"Yes…I promise, not to lie to you this time. Please…forgive me Feenie."

"I-I forgive you." But Phoenix was not sure, and couldn't help but feel he wasn't being entirely honest with her. "MAYA?" he called.

Maya came stumbling in to the scene. "What is it…euh…" She saw Iris sobbing in Phoenix's lap. "Yeah…um…maybe…"

"Hold it. I need you to be my co-council tomorrow."

"Sorry Nick, can't do it. I'm having my Kurain Village Inauguration tomorrow."

"But…I need the moral support…and your loud uproarious voice in case things turn sour…"

"I'm really sorry, Nick, but I really can't miss this. I'm being crowned Master!"

"How come you didn't tell me this earlier?" He demanded.

"Well, because, then I could force you to come with me." She looked a little sheepish. "If I told you before, you would argue me to oblivion."

"Now that's just silly, you know I couldn't miss something like that!"

"Well…anyways, you have the case tomorrow. You could find someone…like?"

"I'll just have to go it alone. Thanks Maya, I'm really sorry I can't be there, but I'll try to make the trial as short as possible, and buy a train ticket over, if I still have the time." Then he thought "That's right, I also owe the detective a large sum of money…I wonder if he'll have forgotten…oh well, can't hurt to be prepared."

"Alright Nick, if you make it in time, we'll have jaw-droppingly large strawberry deserts and incredibly bitter tea ready for you!"

"Thanks! Have a good time."

"See ya Nick!"


	5. Reckoning

Chapter 5: Reckoning? (Incomplete)

"I believe…the trial is about to start? Do you have any…anything to say?"

"No, I don't think I do…I trust you to find the truth…I…I should have trusted you…five years ago, that…maybe if I had just told you…" Iris, the girl on trial, held her head in shame at this last statement. "It's all my fault…I'm…I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble for you!"

"No! It's OK, I…I was bound to get a case sooner or later! It just…makes me happier that I'm defending someone I know, and care for."

"I…thank you…"

"OK, Iris, the trial is about to start."

"I'll be sure to root you on! I believe in you Feenie!"

Iris ran off to be escorted to the defendant's chair, while Phoenix stayed in the lobby pondering one question that had been troubling him for a year. "Who the heck is Prosecutor Winston Payne, and how does he know me?!?"

***

"Court is now in session for the trial of Iris…um…what is your last name, and where are you from?"

"My name is Iris Hawthorne, and I'm from Hazakura temple, your honor."

"Right…is the prosecution ready?"

A short man in a gray suit with a balding head stood at the prosecution bench. "Heehee! It appears so your honor. The prosecution is indeed ready!"

"And the defense?"

Phoenix was ready, very. "Yes, your honor."

"Ah, and this is…Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, your honor."

"I see. This case is extremely clear to me. There is no more room for misinterpretation of the facts. I hereby find the defendant, Iris Hawthorne of Haza—something temple, NOT—"

Phoenix was dreaming! "I must be dreaming! It's that easy?"

"OBJECTION" was the cut off reply from the prosecution bench, who seemed on the brink of losing the rest of his nearly nonexistent hair. "Your honor! You haven't even allowed the prosecution to present its case yet!"

"Objection denied."

"You haven't even heard the prosecutions case yet, your honor!" The prosecution protested, yet again.

"I don't need to hear it. Mr. Wright will most definitely win."

Phoenix was sweating…thinking "Yeah…th-thanks…but you should really listen to him you know…"

Once again, Payne objected " At least listen! You're not acting proper for a Judge!"

The judge glared at him for thirty seconds

"Is this what the case is going to decided upon? My reputation? Well that was easy…" Phoenix thought.

"Alright, but make it quick!"

Phoenix thought again: "Well, it was worth hoping for…I should've known it wouldn't be that easy…"

"The events of the incident are as follows. The defendant, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, was found at her cell today. The victim is Ms. Morgan Fey. The murder was reported by a "green" guard who was hired on the very day of the murder. She was found with her throat and arm cut. There is a photo of the incident as well." Payne presented the photo to the court, which showed the victim, Morgan Fey, clutching the bars of her cell, slumped on the ground, face down, with a small pool of blood in her neck area, and with several bloody specks farther away, nearer to her arm. "We followed a blood trail back to the cell of the defendant, and arrested her."

The judge listened intently, and seemed to ponder on the subject for a moment. "Is there a detective to testify to all this evidence?"

"Yes there is, your honor. Prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the witness stand."

"Bailiff! Please fetch the detective for us!"

Phoenix thought: "Here we go…"

***

"Witness, nam—"

"OBJECTION!" came the booming voice of the Judge. I would say it is quite obvious what this man's name and profession are. Please refrain from unnecessary introductions.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe here! I'm the detective in charge of initial investigations at the homicide department…"

"Alright, if you would be as kind as to present your testimony, detective."

"Yes sir!" then directing his look to Phoenix. He said "Like I said yesterday, Pal, prepare to be blown away by my testimony! And you owe me ninety bucks!"

***

"We found the victim dead at her cell at around 5:40. We quickly spotted a trail of blood leading from her cut wrist to the defendant's cell, leading to shards of a purple bulb found smashed on the ground. We quickly arrested the sleeping defendant."

The Judge thought about it for a moment, and then asked. "What exactly was the murder weapon?"

"Oh, it was one of the shards that remained from the smashing of the purple bulb. That bulb was originally attached to a hood that Ms. Iris received from Mr. Wright the other day. It had blood on it, and preliminary testing confirms that blood as the victim's"

"I see…Alright, Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

The defense attorney looked over the court-record for a moment, and then loudly ejected: "OBJECTION!"

"Whaaaaaaat? I thought my testimony was flawless!" exclaimed Detective Gumshoe.

"I'm sorry detective, but it's flawed, and I intend to point them out!"

The Judge glared at Mr. Wright. "So then don't keep us waiting!"

"A-ah, uh…sorry!" He scratched the back of his head. Glancing at Iris, he saw that she was smiling. That gave him a fiery conviction. "Detective, you said that the blood trail led from the victim's wrist to the alleged murder weapon. So then let me ask you, what was the cause of death?"

"That's easy Pal! It's from a cut wound to the throat! He paused for a moment "Hey! What do you think you're trying to do? Make me look stupid?"

Phoenix looked stupefied, thinking "Trust me detective…making you look stupid couldn't possibly be my doing"

"Right! Well, if the blood trail led from the wrist wound to the murder weapon, then how can you be sure that the purple shard was the murder weapon? For all we know, it could have been planted there!"

"That's easy Pal!"

Phoenix thought: "Huh? Easy? I don't see how…"

"She got out by seducing a guard! We have a witness to this!"

Phoenix thought: "Iris…seducing? Are you out of your mind?"

"OBJECt—" came the cut off screech of the Prosecutor

"Objection denied" The judge proclaimed.

"But you haven't even heard my argument yet!"

"I don't need to hear it. Mr. Wright will most definitely win."

Phoenix started sweating again…"again?"

"Again? You're not acting like Judge, your honor!"

Once again, the staredown between the Judge and the prosecution resumed. Once again, the Judge relented.

"OK, but keep it short!"

"It's not that important. What is important is that the blood trail followed the victim to the—"

"Yes, I realize that, and that's exactly what's strange. Why would the killer murder someone and return to her room, WITH THE MURDER WEAPON?"

The crowd chattered

The Judge interjected: "Yes, it certainly is strange. Why would a murderer bring her murder weapon back to her cell?"

"Well…I don't know, why don't you ask the detective?"

Detective gumshoe was quick to speak "I don't know either! It's not my job to—"

"Oh yes it is detective, you're not getting out of that one!" Phoenix interrupted. "I'm beginning to have my doubts about this so-called murder weapon. Frankly, your case is a flimsy one!"

"Just you wait, Pal! I've got more evidence, and a witness to boot. You scared, Pal?"

"Not one bit" he thought.

"Alright, bring in the witness and this additional evidence."

Payne giggled a little madly "Heehee!

Phoenix silently prepared himself for the fight ahead.

"Court is now in recess. The trial will reconvene in half an hour!"

***

"Iris, if you've been hiding anything from me, now's the time to tell." Phoenix looked solemn.

"Feenie…how could I lie to you? Why…would you think I would lie to…"

"No! It's not, lie, I mean, if you forgot anything!" Phoenix tried to excuse…"Gah!" He thought. "Why are women so difficult?"

Iris looked to the ground. "No, I haven't. I wouldn't do anything…that could possibly disrupt your chances of winning…now that you…you've forgiven me…there's no reason for me to confess." She looked straight at him and smiled. "I…I felt safe. When you objected, a…a feeling of adrenaline woke inside me…I felt…that you could do anything."

"Heh" Phoenix scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, I'll be sure to get you out of this one. Just sit tight in the defendants box and leave the "Not Guilty to me!"

"I believe in you…Feenie!"

She left for the defendant's box in high spirits, despite the situation being incredibly grim.

"Hey, Pal! It looks like you got yourself a girlfriend! Nice job!"

"Er…detective…that's not exactly—"

"Heh heh, it doesn't matter anyways. I think you'll be more shocked by who the witness is."

"So then…do you want to tell me? Or are you going to shock me in the courtroom?"

"I'm gonna save it for a surprise. Hopefully, it might shock you enough that you won't be able to find any contradictions!"

"Gumshoe! Is your dream in defeating me in court more important than this girl's life?"

Gumshoe look downwards in shame. "Guess not, looks like I was acting like a real jerk, huh? Sorry, Pal." He scratched the back of his head in shame. "OK, you win, again. The idiot guard was Larry Butz."

Phoenix started sweating again. "Ah" He said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "It figures he'd show up in a place like this…whenever I smell trouble, it's always the Butz."

"Well! What are you waiting for? Go save that girl of yours!" He scolded Phoenix.

"Detective, I wish you'd honestly do your homework before throwing out such blatantly ridiculous comments."

"It doesn't matter! What's important is that girl!"

"Hmm" He thought. "Have I managed to turn that simple-minded detective's viewing of this case around with just one question?"

***

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of the defendant, Ms. Iris Hawthorne."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"The Prosecution is ready, you honor."

The bald Judge looked condescendingly at the balding Prosecutor. "I'm not sure I care for your tone of voice, Mr. Payne."

"But I said the exact same thing the defense said!"

"Yes, but it's different."

"How?"

"Just don't do it again."

"As much as I want to win this case, you should really give him a break, you know." Phoenix thought.

The short and seemingly anorexic prosecutor looked like he was in some dire need of stress relief.

"Very well, bring in the witness."

***

"Witness, name and profession please."

"Name's Larry Butz, and I'm…Niiiiiiiiiiiick? What are you doing here!? Are you Iris' defense attorney?!?!? Nick! You…you…YOU DOOOG!"

"The witness will refrain from direct attacks to the Defense under penalty of Contempt of Court!" The Judge boomed.

"Yeah…thanks Judgey…" Phoenix thought.

"Witness! Name and profession!"

"Nick! I can't believe you! You betrayed me! Your best friend! How could you!" He put on those puppy dog eyes all too familiar to Phoenix.

"Please…you're not fooling anyone with that charade."

"Witness!" Payne screeched. "Name and profession!" His face was very red.

"Take a chill pill, would ya, old man?" Larry said. "Name's Larry Butz. I'm a guard down at the detention center. I…I also witnessed my sweet old Iris club me in the back with a…a…I don't know!" His watery eyes returned. "I can't believe she would do such a thing!"

"Witness, please provide your testimony…without the emotion please." Payne said in an unnaturally stress-suppressed manner.

"Prepare to be blown away! " Larry was laughing now, while waving around the loose sleeve of his orange jacket.

***

"Hmm, so it was about five something when I went on duty. And right after I put on my uniform to check on Ir—I mean the inmates, this girl, Iris, says some stuff to me. I fall for her trick and get bonked on the head, and that's the end of it."

"Hmm…" Phoenix wondered. "I wonder if he's lying or not."

The Judge didn't press the testimony. "I'm tired of this buffoon repeatedly appearing in court. " He reasoned "You deal with him, Mr. Wright. And by deal with I mean cross-examine."

"Um…OK, your honor." Phoenix checked over the court record. Then he directed a few questions at Larry. "Larry, your testimony is quite vague. Could you tell us about the events in more detail?"

"Sure Nick!" he replied. "Whaddya want to know?"

"Well first, I want to know why you couldn't remember the time. Your job is supposed to have exact hours, so you should have a pretty accurate memory." Phoenix said. "Even for a buffoon like you." He thought.

"Well, see…" He chuckled awkwardly, "I'm always a little early, because I want to get ready to see my girl! Iris!"

Phoenix was taken aback by this statement. "Does she usually talk to you?"

"Yes, but she's really shy, and fragile, and delicate, and—"

"Stop right there. I don't need to hear any more. Just answer the questions. What does she usually say to you?"

"Well, she usually says stuff like…'Hi, Mr. Laurice, how's Mr. Wright doing?' and 'Do you think Mr. Wright will visit again anytime soon?'"

"A-ack!" Phoenix thought. "This was a bad idea! I knew it!" He banged his desk to get Larry's attention. "What did she say on the day of the incident?" He asked, and banged his desk again. "Larry! Are you even listening?"

"I just noticed! Why does she always talk about you, Nick? Why? How could you do this to me…your best friend from grade school??"

"Why?" Phoenix complained in his mind."Why, do I have to deal with this idiot??". He regained his composure and raised his voice. "Larry, I promise you there's no—" and glancing at Iris, he saw her face fall a little. "—thing that could possibly happen between me and Iris." He lied. He tried to send a message through his eyes to her. "Please understand this is just so I can get answers out of this moron." But she wasn't looking.

"OK Nick, I'll be straight with you." He said, giving a thumbs up and a wiggly smile. "She said, 'Hey there, guard. You're very handsome today. Would you like to let me out of my cell an—'"

The sound of Phoenix's loud "OBJECTION" drowned out the sounds of the rest of Larry's answer. "Larry" he began quite sternly. "You really need to stop getting off-track. Now, please just answer the questions and make my life easier!"

"But Nick! I did what you said! I told you what she said!"

"Larry…don't be an idiot. I know you can't remember exactly what she said. Just…tell me what she meant."

"OK Nick. Basically, my sweet little Iris was trying to seduce me!"

"Um…yeah…OK." Phoenix said."Is he really that stupid? Or is he just trying to annoy me? Gah!" He thought with frustration. "You said that the girl, the so-called Iris, called you 'Guard', right? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You said that she refers to you as "Mr. Laurice", right?"

"Every time! I've told her I was Larry, but she kept calling me Laurice. Guess she can't let go of my art—"

"Larry, do you know what that means?" Phoenix tactically interrupted. "It means the girl couldn't possibly have been Iris. If she called you 'guard' when you went down to see her, then that means she didn't recognize you. You obviously wanted her to recognize you didn't you? So unless you went down there with a mask," Phoenix banged his desk for dramatic effect. "Then the girl who seduced you was not Iris!"

"OBJECTION!" came the high pitched and cracked voice of Winston Payne. "What the girl says has nothing to do with who she is. Maybe she just didn't feel like using his name! If she was planning on seducing him—"

"Objection!" Phoenix replied. "That is not possible. She was most certainly not planning on seducing him. Do you remember what the witness said? He said every time he sees her she asks about a certain 'Mr. Wright'!"

"Objection!" came the echoey voice of the Judge. "I just become aware of this. Aren't you Mr—"

"That's besides the point, your honor". Phoenix interrupted

The prosecution resumed the argument "Objection! The defendant was trying to escape her cell! She could have put on an act!"

"Then where's the evidence for her escaping her cell? Wasn't the defendant found in her cell when she was arrested?"

"Ah…Ah…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

The crowd chattered.

"This is very strange indeed. Doubt has come to the verity of the Prosecution's investigation in determining the identity of this mystery woman. Further investigation will be necessary. Therefore, we will resume the trial tomorrow. Court is Adj—"

"HOLD IT!" Screamed the Prosecutor. "W-we, do have evidence of the escape, your honor. The defendant's fingerprints, and the victim's blood, were found on a key to the master key." Payne tapped his forehead, regaining his composure. "And this key was found right outside the defendant's cell!"

The crowd chattered.

"Order! Order! Order!" The Judge boomed. "Mr. Payne, what is the meaning of this?"

"This means that the defendant did indeed have a chance to leave her cell! To top it off, the unconscious body of the guard was also found right outside her cell. There is no other explanation! The defendant was the murderer!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. "Y-you can't say that!"

"Yes I can! The defendant is the murderer! There is no proof any other way!"

"But the defendant has no motive! And the case was carried out in such a give-away manner! H-how could she have done it?"

"The defendant's motive was to kill the victim for revenge as a case—"

"No! The victim was the defendant's mother! And revenge for what? For a six month prison sentence? Then why wasn't it carried out earlier?"

"Gah! Ga-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The case seemed to turn. Once again the Judge intervened to mediate.

"It seems the motive of the defendant is unclear. Also, as to exactly who is mentioned in the witness's testimony is also very indistinct. Further investigation, Mr. Payne" the Judge glared at him. Payne gulped. "Is irrefutably necessary. This court will reconvene for the trial of Ms. Iris Hawthorne tomorrow at ten o'clock. Court is adjourned! That is all!"

***

"Oh Feenie!" Iris jumped into his arms. Phoenix felt rather happy, reminding him of the events of last evening, how they stayed up half the night, Iris's head in his lap, crying about how she was wrong and begging for reprieve. "You…you were amazing out there! I felt as if…I was invincible! With you by my side." She blushed.

"It's nothing, Iris." He patted her back. "You are innocent, and so I will defend you to the end." He looked at the ceiling, thinking "Tomorrow, the real fight begins. I don't think they'll bring back that joke of a Prosecutor. No, something more formidable. We'll see…" He looked at Iris. "Come on, let's not waste our time here. We should get back."


	6. A sinister twist

Chapter six: A sinister twist.

"Come on Iris…what are you waiting for?"

The black haired girl waited in the lobby.

"I'm sorry, I…can't come with you. I have to return to the detention center…"

"But why?" Phoenix racked his brain for answers.

"That detective, he…he wasn't supposed to. I have to go back…or he might lose his job."

"That's right" Phoenix thought. "Well, OK, but take my cell phone number. If anything goes wrong, call me, OK?"

She looked up at him. "Y-yes, Feenie, I will make sure of that." She then changed her expression to one of surprise. "You still owe the detective ninety dollars. Do you intend on paying him?"

"That's right" Phoenix thought. "Can I get away without paying him?"

"Hey pal!"

"Uh oh…" Phoenix thought. "That's him"

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKK!"

"They just keep coming" he thought.

Larry and Gumshoe burst indignantly into the room. They both started talking at once.

"You owe—you take—bucks, Pal!—Iris, you—the slammer—my--!"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix roared. "Now, detective, I know I owe you money, so here you go." Phoenix handed the detective a check for ninety dollars. "And Larry, there's nothing I can do about your problem. I suggest therapy."

"Thanks Pal! She's yours for another day!" Gumshoe trotted happily out the door. Singing, "I'm gonna get me some real food, I'm gonna get me some real food, I'm gonna get me some real fooooooooooooooood! I'm gonna get it today!"

"Nick!" There was still the problem of Larry. "You took my last chance away from me!" His puppy-dog eyes returned. "Iris!" He shouted, turning in the direction of the girl.

"Y-yes?" She seemed to cringe a little from the volume of his voice.

Larry gave a thumbs up and a wobbly smile and let out his heart. "I love you! Will you marry me???"

"Oh brother" Phoenix thought. However, a feeling rose within him. He couldn't exactly describe it, but it came close to a twinge of…jealousy?

"Oh my, Mr. Laurice…" Iris looked utterly surprised. "I-I…" she looked bemused "…"

"Say no more! I'll hail us a cab right now!"

"Mr. Laurice." She said. "I think it better i-if…we remain…just as friends for now."

Larry looked absolutely devastated "Wha-wha-wha…Nick! Ni-ick!!!!!! NIIIIIIICK!!!!!WAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" He ran out of the room crying.

"Feenie, is Mr. Laurice okay?"

"I'm not sure" he said. "I'll go check on him" he lied.

Instead, Phoenix led her outside and hailed a cab. "Wait in the car while I go check on Larry, okay?"

Iris smiled. "Sure, Feenie!"

He ran back into the courtroom and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Maya's number by heart, he waited as her Steel Samurai ringback tone played.

"Hey!" came Maya's voice.

"Hey, Maya, this is Phoenix, the case was over pretty quickly today, so I'm—" he realized she wasn't listening. She was actually talking over him.

"--leave a message!"

"What's going on, he thought?"

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick!" Pearls ran up to him crying her heart out.

"Pearls! What's wrong? What's happened? How did you get here??!"

Pearl's face was running with tears. "Mys-Mystic Maya! She's been taken away! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Phoenix couldn't help but notice that Pearls' crying sounded a lot like Larry's. But he was stricken by the last statement.

"Wh-what? She was taken away?" he couldn't believe it. "Where? Who? When?"

"B-by the police! Those meanies! They said she was a a-kom-puh-lis!"

"An accomplice?" He thought. "W-what? Maya? She…she's been arrested!"He yelled "GUMSHOE! GUMSHOE! ARE YOU STILL HERE????"

A few seconds later, the shabby detective arrived.

"Y-y-you meanie!" Pearls ran at him and slapped him. "How dare you take Mystic Maya away! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ow! I'm sorry! I sorry!" he yelled.

Pearls ran off crying. "Pearls!" He turned to the detective. "I'm sorry detective, but I need to find Pearls. I'd appreciate your help."

"Oh, uh, sure pal! Just make sure she doesn—"

But Phoenix had already run off.

"—slap me…" he finished. "Oh well, gotta go find that kid."

"Pearls! Pearls!"

"Feenie! What's going on?" Iris looked tense. "Why is your face so red?"

"Iris, it's bad. Maya…"

"Pearly's right here, Feenie." She was crying in Iris' lap. "Poor thing…"

Phoenix suddenly felt a twinge of desire, but he ignored it. "Maya's been arrested! They're saying she was an accomplice to your murder!"

"What? Feenie, are you sure?"

"I-it's true! I saw them! Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Iris put her first to her mouth. Phoenix couldn't help but notice how…he pushed the thought out of his head. "Ris, I'm going to get detective gumshoe now." He turned to the Cab driver. "Please, sir, could you wait just a few more seconds?"

"Sure, man."

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

Phoenix ran off like the marathon man. "Detective Gumshoe!"

A few seconds later the bulky detective dressed in a dirty puke-green overcoat arrived. "You find her, Pal?"

"Yeah, look, I need you to come with us. Maya's been—"

"Um, heh, Pal, I was gonna get to telling you about that…but"

"Detective! Did you keep this information from me??" Phoenix looked very angry.

"It's just that it's so scary to see you like that, Pal."

Realizing how frighteningly mad he probably looked, Phoenix relaxed his face a little. "Detective. We need you to come with us in the cab. I need answers."

"I still have an invest—"

"Please detective!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it for you, Pal."

"Was it just me" Phoenix thought. "Or did that sound very wrong?" He shook the thought out of his head, and ran to the cab.


	7. Hello again, Dahlia

Chapter 7: Hello again, Dahlia

Phoenix stared at the shabby detective in horror.

"Are you joking? Detective, please tell me, are you telling me the truth??!?!"

"Hey Pal! Stop glaring at me like that! There's no reason for me to lie!"

"Gumshoe! How could you have let this—"

"Feenie, please calm down." Her eyes reminded Phoenix of Larry's eyes, except hers were a hundred thousand times more effective on him. "Y-you're quite scary…when you're like that."

His heartbeat dropped somewhat when she tugged on his arm, and he felt his chest relax. "I'm sorry, detective, it's just that, this stuff has happened to Maya so many times it feels too unreal to be true." He just remembered, and despite Iris, he lost his cool again. "A-ack! I just remembered! I left my Magatama!"

"Calm down, Pal! Listen to your girl there! Look, I'll bring you two to the detention center and you can chat it out with that Maya." Gumshoe looked away and muttered something about trouble and Maya.

Phoenix caught it. "He's right for once. She gets into trouble way too much for an ordinary person. Then again, she's anything but ordinary." He thought. "Pearls" he prodded her until she woke from her light nap on Iris' lap. "We're gonna go see Maya now. It's going to be all right."

Pearl looked completely baffled by what he was saying. Then realization dawned upon her face, and the light in it faded out as she burst into tears again. "Mystic Maaaayyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" She was crying again. "Mr. Nick! You've got to save her! You're her 'special someone!!!!!!'"

Far from looking envious, Iris looked kindheartedly towards the girl. "Don't worry, Pearls, my Feenie will—"

Upon hearing "My Feenie", Pearls broke down again. "Yooouuu! Mr. Niiiiiick! You don't care about Mystic Maya anymore????? Mystic Maaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Pearls' tears were getting all over Iris' clothes, but she didn't seem to mind. She just patted the back of Pearls' head and nuzzled her closer.

Once again, Phoenix felt the same pang of Jealousy and slight desire seeing Iris hold Pearls like she was, but once again, he had to ignore it. "N-no! O-of course I still care about Maya! You don't have to love someone romantically to want to help them!" But it was of no use. Pearls kept crying

"Tell her to keep it down Pal, would ya?" Then, looking at Phoenix, Gumshoe relented "Err…uh…don't mind me! I was just talking to…myself!"

Phoenix wasn't listening. He was thinking, "How am I supposed to get Maya out of this now? I have to be both their defense attorney's?"

"Feenie…I hope you don't mind Larry. I think he was just being a little to eager. I would never try to seduce anyone...except" she gushed a little. Phoenix had to admit something in him melted when he saw that. "Even if you don't…want me…I will always trust you." She smiled. "I…"

"H-huh?" He was aroused from his stupor. "I-I-I don't mean that! Of course…" He just realized something. Something so horrible…could it possibly be? Just a week ago, it seemed…

"No! I must be dreaming!"

"Mr. Nick! What's wrong? Why are you *sob* looking so confused?"

"No!" He thought. "It can't be! But…but what if Morgan…what if she really could?"

"Feenie, what's wrong?"

"Your mother! Iris! Did your mother…ever…summon anyone?"

"Feenie? Are y-you—"

"Answer the question Iris! Did your mother ever summon anyone?????"

"Aaah!" She seemed taken aback. Phoenix was nearly screaming at her. "I-I…"

"Hey, Pal! That's no way to treat a lady!"

It was true, even the cab driver seems a little agitated.

"I-I'm sorry…Iris. I'm truly sorry. Please…forgive me. But answer the question. Did you mother…"

"Feenie…I don't know…I-I-I was separated from my birth mother when I was a small child."

"Dammit!" Phoenix was really losing his cool. Iris looked terrified of this wrath that had engulfed him. "Gumshoe!"

"Don't look at me, Pal! I don't know either!"

"Pearls…" was his last hope. "I…I know you're in a lot of pain right now. But if you could tell me this…I think it might solve everything for us…and let Maya free. I swear…I will do everything I can to help her. Please…has your mother…ever…summoned anyone?"

Pearl was still sobbing and clutching onto Iris' robes. "I-I…saw her once." He stopped crying. "She was…very sad. She screamed and—" she motioned clutching and scratching her chest wildly "—did that. And…I saw a ghost. I…" She was petrified by the memory. "…I didn't see any more. Mother says I fell asleep." She put her finger up to her lips and looked up. Although her eyes were still red, she seemed reassured when Phoenix gave a huge sigh of relief.

After his brief confirmation, he realized how horrible Pearl's answer could have been. "No! If she could have channeled someone…oh no…then she did come back!"

Phoenix broke down. He looked on the verge of dementia. The only thing running through his mind was this. The one woman who had ruined his entire life. Could she have returned?

"No! You can't have! Mia killed you! Miaaa! She…!!!!"

"Feenie!" She put Pearls on the Detective's lap, and Gumshoe looked like he was about to complain. "Are you all right?" She put her hands around his head. "Please don't worry. I trust you to get—"

But it was of no use. He turned around, a face full of fright "Iris! Your sister! Dahlia!!!!!" Phoenix's eyes were red and truly fanatical. "She's…returned!!!!" And with that, he cackled a little maniacally, to the horror of everyone in the car, and fainted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Iris gave a long-winded hitch pitched scream. Maybe it was from witnessing Phoenix crack, or maybe the realization that Dahlia was still seeking retribution. Either way, she fainted too. The two fell on each other.

"No! Mr. Nick! Ms. Iris! Please! Wake up! Wake up!!!!!!!!" Pearl was desperately shaking both of them. When she realized she couldn't do it, she gave up and began crying again.

And Gumshoe? He was trying to ignore what just happened, whistling the food song again.

The cab driver? Shaken, but kept on driving.

***

Phoenix woke up before Iris. He had a terrible Migraine. Realizing that Dahlia could indeed have returned, he suddenly sat up, but in the process knocked Iris off of him. Her head hit the opposite side of the car. She shook her head and opened her eyes.

"That'll be fifteen dollars, sir." It was the cab driver.

"Gumshoe, do you mind paying? I have to talk to Iris for a moment."

"Hey! Pal, where do you think my money comes from?"

"I just gave you money. Please, Gumshoe, this is important."

"Alright, Pal, but you owe me one!"

"Pearl, stay with the shabby detective. I need to talk you your sister for a moment."

"M-my sister?"

"What?" He thought. "Why is she so surprised? Did Maya not…oooh…Maya, I am so not taking you to see the movie." Then realizing where Maya actually was. "Maya! She's still in prison!" He shook himself again to regain sanity "Iris! Hurry!" He blurted. "We need to get to the detention center fast!"

"Feenie?"

"Follow me!"

Iris held her head in her hands. She had a terrible headache too.

"Is something wrong?" Phoenix appeared to show genuine concern.

"No, no, nothing. We should hurry." But something was indeed wrong.

Phoenix seemed a little ready to object at Iris not taking care of herself, but resisted. They needed to get to the detention center, fast, for more reasons than one.

"OK, pal, we're done. Where do you—"

"Detective, could you please show me the note?"

"Oh, the note that shows that Maya—"

Phoenix glared at him. "It wasn't her! The note that framed her!"

"OK, sheesh pal, keep it down!"

Phoenix held his head in slight shame, realizing that once again, he had frightened everyone around him. However, Pearl looked partially pleased at the concern he was showing Maya.

"Here it is."

Phoenix opened the note.

"What does it say, Mr. Nick?" Pearl looked disinterested, however, even though she was asking. No, it seemed she was preoccupied with another trouble of her own.

"Dear sister Iris. I need your help. My aunt killed my mother, and tried to kill me. Please, understand my wishes. I want her no longer breathing. If you could somehow manipulate events so that the outcome ends this way, I will make sure you get what you want too. I know you want revenge for what she did to you as well. Thank you."

"The…letter isn't signed…" Phoenix said in disbelief. "How did you know this was Maya's????"

"Well…we found it yesterday…"

"Why didn't you—" he stopped himself. "I'm sorry, detective. Please continue."

"So we had enough time to do a handwriting test. 100% it's that girl all right!"

"What????"

"I'm sorry, but the tests don't lie, pal. There's nothing we can do."

Phoenix was still adamant that Maya was innocent. "Well, there's only one thing we can do. Let's go to the detention center." He was using every ounce of his willpower to not scream. "How can this happen to us again??????"

***

"Maya…"

"Nick! You're here…" Maya looked incredibly sad. But she immediately lighted up upon seeing him. "Are you here to represent me?"

The obvious answer in his mind was "yes". But he wondered how he could pull it off. Nevertheless, he said "Yes, of course."

"Great! Then everything's solved!" Maya returned to being Maya again. "So then Nick, what can I do for you?"

"First, I need you to answer this question. What do you know about this note?"

Pearl uttered a little choking noise, but when everyone turned to look at her, she turned away and ran off towards the bathroom.

"Um…OK, Maya, what do you know?"

"Abs-so-lute-ly no-thing!" She said! Then she clapped her hands together, nodded, and laughed a little. "They arrested me because they said the handwriting matches mine." She put her finger to her lower cheek and looked up at the ceiling at an angle. "They said they found it in the victim's cell. It's really weird, Nick. I have no idea who wrote it, or who would want to frame me."

"Like I thought. It couldn't have been Maya" Phoenix thought. "Maybe…if I could just somehow prove who wrote this letter…"

"I do remember Pearls playing with a letter like that a while back though. Remember when you told me to tell her that Iris was her sis? And that you weren't my boyfriend?" She smiled and laughed a little. "I walked in on her checking it very carefully, when another letter. She hid them pretty quickly so I wasn't able to see."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. The others, including the people in the waiting room, stared at him. He scratched the back of his head, abashed. "Sorry! Force of habit." He turned back to Maya. "You just said that you knew absolutely nothing!"

Maya gave a little chuckle. "I was kidding with you! Nick! Anyways, don't get down because of me. I'll make it through, like always! Go save your girlfriend!" the last announcement particularly loud.

There were mixed reactions to the last statement. Gumshoe looked "I was right and Wright was wrong! Haha!". Iris looked surprised and mildly pleased with herself, but incapable of successfully covering up her outer emotions. Pearls looked…well, she was apparently still in the bathroom "How long has it been? Five minutes? Phoenix though. But the focus of his brain at the moment was "She thinks she's my girlfriend??????"

This last statement ran through his head several times, and the last time, he remembered something Maya could do for him.

"Gumshoe! Please, tell the Bailiff to remove anything that remotely looks like it could be used as a weapon from Maya!."

"What? Hey, are you feeling all right, Wright?"

"Feenie…what's wrong?"

"Please! Just…I'm begging you to do it! It's very important!"

"OK! OK! You keep too many secrets, pal!"

Fifteen minutes later all that remained in Maya's small compartment were white walls, a plastic shatterproof window, and two guards standing behind her, equipped with tranquilizer guns in case things went bad.

"Maya…I need you to…I need you to summon Dahlia now." It actually seemed surreal what he was saying. "Dahlia Hawthorne. I need to ask her some questions."

"M-my sister? W-why? Feenie…"

"Trust me Iris. I trusted you…please…"

"I-I, of course I trust you Feenie! But…"

"Then…Maya…are you read—"

"Hello, "Feenie"!. How are you doing? I just want to say…I'm honored to be in your presence. You look so handsome in that blue suit."

It was Dahlia.

"Please, "Dollie", you're not fooling anyone. Now I want to know…what exactly happened?"

Dahlia…looking identical to Iris, responded. "Come on, Feenie, what makes you think I'd tell you that?" Then she turned to Iris. "Hello, sister. How are thing in the world of the living? Are you content to be reunited with your 'Feenie?'"

It wasn't like Iris to show jealousy, but she responded. "Please…sister, stop calling him 'Feenie'". Maybe it was for Phoenix's sake, so he wouldn't have be hurt by the events of his college years. Maybe it was for her own sake, but whatever the case, Dahlia seemed to listen.

"Dahlia. Tell me. What—"

"Oh guards…I…I think…"

But the guards were fixed, unmoving, unemotional. Phoenix had instructed Gumshoe to teach the guards all of Dahlia's ploys. They were not fooled.

Dahlia realized this herself, and found it was no longer necessary to act innocent. "My, my, you taught the guards so well. What makes you think I had anything to do with this murder incident?"

"Well…" and Phoenix smiled. "How do you know about the incident in question? I never referred to it as murder, you know."

"A-ah, still as clever as always, it seems. All right, I spill my beans" changing her personality again. "Anything for you…Feenie" she purred seductively.

Iris wasn't looking at them. She was turned away, troubled.

"Start" Phoenix began. "By telling me what you had to do with this case."

"Simple. My mother summoned me, and I killed her. Of course, when I'm summoned, I look like my dear sister Iris. Seducing that half wit guard was no challenge. Then to frame my sister, I opened up her lock and placed everything in her hand so it looked like she touched them. She was asleep at the time. The police are such idiots to fall for that."

Upon hearing "The police are idiots", Gumshoe turned away and adopted the same atmosphere as Iris. Phoenix was now alone to do the questioning.

"OK, now, why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons. But I did it for revenge."Dahlia started fingering her hair. "That idiot Morgan Fey, she'd do anything for her little Pearls. I thought, why not kill her, the one who ruined my life? Then to frame Maya, and my dear sister at the same time, taking away the two women you care about most." She smiled evilly."Feenie…you're not going to be able to prove this. My testimony here doesn't count for anything." Cackling a little, she tried to rush the guards. Immediately, the whiz of the tranquilizers smashed into Dahlia/Maya's chest. Before falling asleep, Dahlia looked one more time at Phoeni, smiled, and said something he couldn't hear.

Phoenix stared at her for another five minutes. She gradually changed back to Maya. Having confirmed her safety he turned around and addressed his friends, including Pearl, who had recently arrived.

"Let's leave." He said. And without another word, he made for the door.


	8. Trust

Chapter Eight: Trust (INCOMPLETE)

"Detective Gumshoe…could you give us a moment alone please?"

"Hey, Pal! What do you think you're pulling, leaving me with this—"

"Detective! You're talking about a kid!"

However, it seemed not to do any good. Pearls was looking mopey. Phoenix was actually holding Iris' hand, and Pearl wasn't doing a thing about it. There was definitely something wrong, but he decided that now wasn't the time to address it. He would regret this decision.

"All right Pal! But you owe me! Come on kid…Uncle Gumshoe's gonna take you to the best noodle place in town!"

Pearls followed mellowly behind. Phoenix impulsively assumed it was because Maya was arrested.

"Iris…I have something to say to you…"

"Y-yes?"

"I…last night…at that house…I forgave you, but…I wasn't being honest."

"W-w-w-w—" Her eyes began to brim with tears.

"Please…listen. Now…I am truly, honestly, forgiving you."

Her tears suppressed, she tentatively asked "B-but why?"

"I…I guess, I couldn't trust you. That incident…it left me with emotional scars that still haven't faded away." He sighed. "You…you were…fake. My fake love, and…I didn't want that hurt to begin again. I couldn't bear the thought of it. I was a fool…you were…saying how, you truly had feelings for me, but I still couldn't…just couldn't believe that you actually meant it…if you were Dahlia, trying to use me…"

"Then w-why now? W-why do you t-trust me now?"

"Because…your sister…she…she showed me today, just how foolish I was. You were real to me. She wasn't. She confirmed what you said…I know now who I couldn't trust. It's not you…" He put his hand on her cheek.

"T-then why d-did you"

"Agree to the Magatama?" She nodded. "Because…I guess I just couldn't see my Dollie as a killer."

"D-do you trust me now?"

Phoenix pondered the question for a moment. "Iris…I do."

She smiled.

"Iris…I want to apologize for Yesterday, at the detention center. I truly do. I…if you still have the hood?"

Her smile brightened.

"Oh yes!"

"And…about the proposition yesterday…I would very much like to go…"

"O-on a-a…"

They didn't need to say any more. They knew what was happening. Both looking down, slightly embarrassed, it was five minutes before someone broke the deadlock.

Phoenix was that someone. That special someone. "I would love to, Iris. Maybe…you could make me some of those magical omelets again?"

She was relieved he lightened up again.

"I don't know if I can still make them. It's been a long time…you might not like the way they—"

"Dol—Iris, no matter what you make, I will consume it with pride, because it was made by a very special person."

It was the first time he had said her name with unbounded affection. She nearly choked from happiness.

"Feenie…" her eyes were sparkling.

"We need to choose a new nickname for you. I can't believe myself, but I never noticed it when…whenever I called you Dollie, you paused a little…disturbed. I was so focused on how happy I was…I never—"

She put her finger over his mouth. "Shhh…I think…everything's OK now. I…never faltered. I always hoped that you wouldn't hurt yourself any more…I thought it best if you forgot me. I...was the monster. I should have told you…and you…"

"Don't, Rissy. I told you, I forgave you." He held her in his embrace. "I won't ever waver again when it comes to you."

"Oh…" she shuddered in his arms. It was a happy shudder.

They stayed this way for several more minutes. Meanwhile, around the corner, a large man in a puke-green overcoat with a bandage over his left cheek peeked around the corner, spying on the happy couple, laughing to himself about being right.

***

"Come on kid, we're going to see what your sister's up to!"

Gumshoe led Pearls around the corner, stalking Phoenix and his wonderful new friend on their way to a small coffee shop.

"Oh, um…O-ok…" Pearls wasn't too happy.

"Brighten up kid! After this I'll treat you to those noodles I promised."

But it didn't seem to work. Nothing could lift Pearl's spirits. "Poor kid's been through a lot, huh?" the detective thought to himself.

Finally, they arrived.

"Feenie…are you sure? I-I mean, i-if you just feel s-sorry for me…"

"How can you say that? I meant every word I said today. You are the most important person to me in the world."

"T-thank you…" She lightened her mood considerably. "Do you think we could have something to eat? I skipped breakfast today?"

"But why?"

"I was nervous…I didn't want to do anything that could possibly…ruin our chances in the courtroom" her stomach growled. She gave a light laugh.

"Sure, I'll order those omelets, OK? Although" he put his finger to his chin. "They will never be able to compare to yours!"

"Oh…" she shuddered again.

They went in. Gumshoe then put on a pair of shades he had been saving for just this situation. "I've had this thing forever. It's always been my dream to spy on someone." He put them on and drew out his weapon…but after some careful thinking put it back in. Phoenix's words rang in his head. "Detective! How can you show her something so dangerous?!?!?".

"Um…" Pearl hadn't snapped out of it. Gumshoe barely noticed.

"Come on kid, don't blow my cover now." He held her hand, trying to look like a father, and nonchalantly walked into the café.

Phoenix was ordering. "Two medium coffees please, and a deluxe omelet for the little beauty here."

Iris giggled when she heard him referencing her.

"Coming right up!"

"Feenie…while we wait, would you mind coming over to sit for a moment?"

"Sure Ris."

"I-I want to confess something…"

"Again?" he gave an amused smirk. "O-oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized immediately on Iris mellowing out. "Phoenix you idiot!" he thought. "How could you be so tactless with her feelings???"

"You…were somebody I hated when I first met you." She began cautiously. "I thought that my sister…that if you had never existed, she wouldn't be in so much trouble." Phoenix was listening intently. He did not show any sign of offense. "But…gradually in…I began…to see you as a person."

Phoenix was silent. Iris took it as a sign to continue.

"After our first date…you were so charming, that I couldn't…I couldn't hate you." She gushed. "I couldn't love you. I thought if I did…my sister was doomed." She paused and looked around. "Then…after you showed me…after that trip to the amusement park…that you truly cared…" her eyes began to tear. "I believe, for the first time. I…"

"Iris…" Phoenix said it more to himself than her.

"Please…let me continue. I have to get this off of my chest." She stared at him intently, as if her eyes bore holes into his brain. "I plotted to kill you. If you did anything else…I might not be able to…help my sister…and I couldn't…"

"N-no…she…" he thought. But he suppressed his urge to scream out. "No. I have to listen. If she trusts me enough to tell me this…then maybe I'm more than just a casual romantic interest.""

"But I couldn't. The next day…I was supposed to slip poison into your omelet. But you…standing there…with my sweater…so charming…I…I lost it. I couldn't."

"Is t-that when you...?"

She nodded. "I had to make a choice that day. It was my sister, or you. To be truthful, it was quite a hard decision." She swallowed. "I owed my sister a great deal, and if I didn't help her…she might end up…" She stopped, not continuing. "But I chose you. You stole something from me that day, something you could never return."

"W-what? W-was it y-your sister? The locket?"

"No" she smiled, taking his hand, and putting it over the left side of her chest, and placing her own hand over his. "That day…the object you stole was…my heart."

"I-Iris…" Phoenix was stunned. He never expected her to have been so deep and meaningful, but he liked it. "I-I…"

She gave a long, drawn out sigh. "Feenie…I no longer have to answer for…this…I hope you can…"

"Forgive you? Do you really even need to ask?" his face was kind, soft, warm, and best of all, understanding.

"I-I…think…" She looked at the counter. "that maybe we should retrieve our order before someone takes it."

He laughed. "Yes, of course. Allow me, Ris." Moving up, and keeping his eyes on her all the time he was moving over to the order counter, he stumbled several times before picking up the tray. Iris was moved, figuratively, and literally.

"Feenie. Come sit by me." She scooted over, revealing half of her own seat. "If you don't mind. I enjoy your company more the closer you are to me."

"Why, of course!" Phoenix placed the omelet on the table. Taking his coffee, he downed it all in one shot. Then, taking a small straw, he poked a hole in her coffee, and started sipping.

"Hey!" Iris protested. "T-that's mine!"

"Ah, but who bought it?" Phoenix teased.

Iris turned red. "W-well, i-if you insist."

"Come on Ris! Drink it with me! I'm dying to relive my college years with you. They were…they were the best times of my life."

She gushed again. In fact, it seemed she might run out of blood from all the embarrassment she had shown.

"Mr. NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!"

"Ah! Why'd you have to blow my cover? I had the scandal of the century on Wright!"

A shabby detective and a small spirit medium appeared.

"I'm sorry! Mr. NIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCK!!!!!!"

"W-what?"

"It was my mother! Please…I didn't know!" the smaller girl started crying. Iris was confused, but showed genuine concern.

"What's wrong? Pearls?"

"Pearly?"

Pearls continued crying, and then said.

"It's my fault! My fault that Mystic Maya is in trouble! I—My mother told me to convince a Ms. Vera to forge the letter!!!! I'm soooooooorrrrrry! Waaaaaaah! Mystic Maaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Phoenix and Iris stared at each other in horror. If this is what they thought it meant, then that meant that this case just got a whole lot more complicated.

"No! Morgan Fey! It was her!"

"Feenie!"

"Iris! We have got to prepare for the trial. I'm sorry, we'll have to continue this later. Right now, proving the two of you innocent in the thing that is most important right now!" He put the omelet in a small paper bag. "Come on! We have to go!"

Without a clue, the three followed the spiky-haired blue-suited lawyer out of the Café. Something was going on. Something very sinister in the making.


	9. THE END

Chapter Nine

"Larry! What're you doing here in the defendant's lobby?"

"Shaddup! It's Laurice!"

"But in the prison, you told Iris is was Larry!"

"No I didn't!"

Staring intently at the defendant, Larry began to sketch her.

"Liar!" Phoenix looked rather angry. "We need to prepare for the trial right now! It's not the time to be doing sketches!"

"Hold on!" Larry said with his tongue out. "I'm…nearly…finished!"

He held up a picture of Iris embracing a picture of Larry.

"Oh my, Mr. Laurice…"

"See! My true love calls me Mr. Laurice!"

"Well…um…"

"Aw…she's so cute when she's shy."

"Is this guy seriously in denial?" Phoenix thought. He couldn't help but feel a little bad about his friend.

"Um…Mr. Laurice…" Iris blushed a little. "Maybe…"

"Say no more! I've got the wedding planned for Saturday! Just a…"

"Larry…my defendant also happens to be…my girlfriend now."

"Heh…heh…" Larry's face froze, although he continued laughing monotonously. Gradually, the lines in his face hardened. "Nick…Nick…come on Nick. NICK!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!"

"Please what? We have such a past together"

Iris smile, giggled, and looked down, apparently unable to face Larry.

"Larry, please get out. Seriously, the trial is about to start and I haven't even—"

"Hey Pal!"

"—discussed the case with my cli—er, Iris yet." Phoenix turned to her and held her cheeks, then turned back. "Larry…"

"You've got some nerve letting a detective wait out here this long!"

Everyone halted and stared at the detective.

"Errr…maybe I'm interrupting something…" He turned for the door.

"Ah! Detective Gumshoe, what is it?"

He turned back and hardened his face. "There's some new evidence, pal. The boys down at autopsy told us that the victim may have died from a cut wound that was inflicted from inside the neck."

"Huh???"

"It's just a guess, they're not really sure. I don't see how that could've happened though."

"What? From inside?" Phoenix thought about it. "Then…what Dahlia said was indeed true. Morgan must've committed suicide, while channeling her spirit."

"Still! Nick! I can't believe you stole her from me!"

Phoenix ignored Larry and went on speculating. "Was there anything found in her throat?"

The detective smiled. "Yeah, pal, there was this small wooden rectangle." He pulled out a small plastic bag with the wooden rectangle.

"Detective! How did you get your hands on that??"

"Well" he smiled mischievously. "I kind of stole it. I thought you might like it as an early birthday present."

"Well, thank you." Phoenix took the bag. "It certainly helps."

"Hey! I never said you could have it!"

Phoenix glared at him.

"All right, all right, just stop staring at me like that!"

"Thank you" he turned to Iris. "OK, well, leave it to me."

She didn't say anything, and ran over to the defendant's box with her hands over her heart.

"I guess if you must, you can cheer me on in the audience."

"No way! You're no friend of mine! You stole my true love from me!" Larry started to tear up. "Waaaaah! You're such a bully Nick!" he ran out of the room sobbing.

"Should I go after him?" Gumshoe asked.

"Nah, he'll get over it."

Phoenix walked into the defendant's lobby expecting a tough fight.

***

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Iris Hawthorne."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor!" The balding Payne screeched.

"T-the defense is r-ready, your honor…" Phoenix was unnerved by the fact that they had used Payne again.

"Very well, your opening statement, Mr. Payne?"

"W-what? Oh right, before we begin, I'd like to bring some new information to light." He began. "It seems down at the autopsy division they're saying that the victim might have died from the cut wound from inside. Additionally," He continued, "It appears as If the defendant in question might have had an accomplice."

"W-who was the accomplice?" the judge asked.

"The one who wrote a letter to the defendant planning out the murder! None other than, Ms. Maya Fey!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat????" Phoenix was stunned. He had been told of this, but he was not expecting it to actually be presented in court.

"Very well. And you have a witness?"

"Yes, the boys at the forensics department can take care of that." Payne's high pitched voice cracked something in Phoenix's brain. "Maybe we should call one of them in?"

"Yes, certainly" The judge replied.

"Very well…heehee!"

***

"Witness! Name and occupation?"

The witness, dressed in a white coat top to bottom, with afro-like hair and wire-rimmed glasses, answered. "Er…my name is John Mallory" He scratched the back of his head. "I deal with handwriting identification and forgery."

"You can assert for us that it was Ms. Maya Fey that wrote the letter in question?"

"Yes sir, I can do that."

"Very well witness, begin your testimony."

***

"Well, the police found the note in the cell of the defendant. They brought it to us and we did some analysis. We matched the writing to everyone's on the computer database. It brought us to Ms. Maya Fey."

The Judge fell silent for a few seconds, and then asked the witness. "Your computers have a database on everyone's handwriting?"

"Naturally, we archive it quite like fingerprints and DNA. We take handwriting samples of everyone that's ever been arrested."

"That's no surprise then, Maya's been arrested plenty of times" Phoenix thought.

"And how does it match?"

"Well, different writing styles are subconsciously expressed on paper. Even if the person in question was trying to fake his or her handwriting, unless they have had a lot of training, we'd be able to detect it."

"Hmm…I'll take your word for it." The Judge shifted his look to the defense bench. "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please.

Phoenix stared at the court-record for a moment, trying to pick apart the testimony. However, it seemed pretty solid to him. "Damn it" he whispered. "I'll have to start by pressing some more information out of him." He turned to the witness. "Tell me, Mr. Mallory, the note was found in the cell of the defendant, correct?"

"Err, well, I don't know. I don't do field work."

"Well, that went well" Phoenix thought. Then he shifted to the next question. "OK, about the analysis, since there are thousands and thousands of people in this city, is it possible that you might have made a mistake of some sort?"

"It's not very likely. These things are subtle, and contain millions of unseen variables. For example, the subject could have lay his or her hand at a 30 degree angle or so, or maybe likes to connect p's and h's. It will take several days to explain everything."

"But what about the possibility?"

"I guess there's a slight possibility, I mean, we didn't exactly find fingerprints or other clues of identification of the subject's on the letter. However, the handwriting mat—"

"Hold it!" Phoenix loudly ejected. "Did you say Maya's fingerprints weren't found?"

"Yeah, neither were the defendant's. In fact, it seems the only person who left fingerprints were the victim's."

"So, what you're saying is the victim touched the letter, but there's no evidence that the defendant or her alleged accomplice did?"

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched "Yes, but her handwriting matches, and the letter was found in the defendant's cell. It's still decisive evidence!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled "I think this fact somewhat more significant than you're trying to mask it to be."

"You're bluffing!"

"I may be" Phoenix thought, "but I've been backed into a corner here." He turned to the court-record."You see, if anyone touched this letter, then there should be fingerprints."

"What if they just wore gloves?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Payne, that may have been the case for Ms. Maya, but not for Ms. Iris. You see, she was in a cell, without a change of clothes. Therefore, we are led to assume that if she read the note to carry out the so called 'plan', then she must've left her fingerprints on the letter!"

"OBJECTION! What if the defendant used makeshift gloves! Like if she had used her clothes to pick up the letter?"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Payne, does that seem likely to you? I'm certain the letter wasn't just delivered like that! If it took you a day to find it, it means it was hidden, and that for some reason, it wasn't supposed to be seen! Therefore, when it arrived, the contents must have been concealed. Now, why would anyone pick up a letter like that?"

"If she were expecting a letter from someone—"

"OBJECTION! Then why not tell her right then and there?"

"Aaaah-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The courtroom chattered

"Order! Order! Order!" The judge pounded his gavel "I see. It certainly seems strange now that Mr. Wright brings these points to light."

"Nevertheless!" Payne was sweating now "We have other evidence! The defendant escaped her cell with this key!" He waved it around showing the court. "Her fingerprints are all over it, albeit a little smeared! It seems she was trying to cover up her crime! This gives her a chance to pick up some gloves and—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix smiled. "Still, Mr. Payne, you haven't answered why she would pick up the letter with gloves!"

"OBJECTION! It doesn't matter why! It just matters that she escaped and—"

"OBJECTION! This court-record tells me that the victim's fingerprints were on the key as well." He banged his desk with both hands. "Why is that?"

Payne gulped. He was silent with his objections.

"What if it was the victim that escaped the cell?"

"OBJECTION! That's nonsense!!!!"

"Why is it? Both set of fingerprints were found! It is just as likely that the defendant escaped and framed the victim as it is vice versa!"

"OBJECTION! Mr. Wright, the witness from yesterday—"

"Is a bumbling idiot" he thought

"—swore under oath that it was Ms. Iris that sed—"

"Which brings us to a new subject. What if the victim channeled someone?"

"…what??!?!?!?!"

"The victim's name is Morgan Fey. Historically, the Feys have been known for spiritual abilities." Phoenix paused and stared at the entire court. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I propose that the victim channeled someone to look like the defendant! Someone by the name of Dahlia Hawthorne, the defendant's twin sister!"

The courtroom chattered.

"Order! Order! I will have order!" The Judge pounded his gavel on the table repeatedly. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Wright?"

"The defense proposes that the Victim masterminded her own death and framed my client!"

The courtroom chattered again.

"Order! Order! Bailiff! Restrain anyone that does not obey!" He pounded his gavel, and unfortunately, it broke. "Bailiff! Never mind! Fetch me a new gavel!"

Phoenix put his finger to his mouth. "Mr. Payne, you said that the key used in question was the master key, correct?"

Payne said nothing.

"Doesn't that mean the holder of the key could have opened the doors to the defendant's cell?"

"OBJECTION!"

"Objection denied" was the Judge's response. "I would very much like to hear Mr. Wright's theory."

Payne gulped in horror. The Judge was on the defense's side.

"And the cut on the arm, the one superficial to the death of the victim. What if that was put there to mislead us? After all, the victim could have gone to the victim's cell and planted the alleged murder weapon there, as well as the note, without notice as the defendant was asleep at the time!! Then leading a trail of blood back to her own cell, leaving the key in the defendant's cell, and committing suicide."

"OBJECTION!" Payne shrieked. "With what murder—"

"You said it yourself that the cut wound could have been made from inside the throat!" Phoenix took out the wooden box. On it he noticed a large button, and pressed it lightly. A blade came out. "This was found in the throat of the defendant! It is clearly a knife!"

"OBJECTION! But why was it not found in the initial investigation?"

Phoenix demonstrated and struck his desk with the Knife's blade. It slid back in. "The victim was found face down! As she fell, the blade slid back in!"

"OBJECTION! What about the witness' testimony from yesterday?"

"Remember that when channeling the spirit medium's body morphs into the shape of that of the spirit. If she was channeling Dahlia, who is the twin sister of the defendant, then she would look like Iris!" Phoenix smiled confidently. "I have evidence from a recorded conversation at the detention center yesterday!"

"Aaaah-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hmmm…" The Judge had received a new gavel. "I see. The case is clear to me now. There is no more room for misinterpretation of the facts. I find the defendant…Ms. Iris Hawthorne, No—"

"HOLD IT!" It was Payne. "But the letter! The forgery has not yet been explained!"

The Judge blinked. "It most certainly hasn't. I'm afraid without an explanation, I cannot render judgement. Mr. Wright?"

"Ah, your honor, the defense proposes a special witness."

"What???" Payne squealed?

"I see, and who is this special witness?"

"None other than, Ms. Pearl Fey! She was the one who had received instructions from the victim to seek out a master forger to…"

"That will not be necessary Mr. Wright. Mr. Payne" he turned to the red-faced prosecutor. "I expected more out of you. I am disappointed." Then he turned back and faced Iris. "I am pleased to announce at this time, that the verdict will be NOT GUILTY"

"Yes! I did it!" Phoenix thought.

"Additionally" the Judge continued, "I believe Ms. Maya Fey's name will also be cleared. And, a special request from Mr. Wright," Iris waited on her toes in the defendant's box. "Your parole will start today."

"Feenie!" She shouted across the room. Everyone in the courtroom stared at her. She looked down and seemed to die of embarrassment.

"Court is Adjourned! That is all! Oh, and Mr. Payne, you owe me twenty dollars for the Gavel!"

***

"Feenie!" She jumped into his arms, again. "I loved your performance!"

"Heh heh, it was nothing, Iris!"

"Hey pal! So, you did it again! You won an impossible case!"

"Wright…" someone had appeared. A man in a purple suit with a white frill around his neck. "I am surprised yet again. You've managed to execute the unfeasible."

"Edgeworth, so you returned huh?"

"Yes, and I dragged this unfortunate misfit with me." He pulled out Larry.

"I'm sorry Nick! I'm sorry!"

"It's OK, just…stop crying."

"This delinquent was trying to break Ms. Maya Fey out of her cell." Edgeworth commented.

"WHAT?" Phoenix dropped Iris

"I'm sorry! Sorry! WAaAAAAAAaaaAAAaAH!"

"Nevertheless, he was arrested and will be sentenced to at least six months for vandalizing police property."

"I-is that r-really necessary?"

"Yes" Edgeworth turned for the door. "I hope to see you in Court, Wright" He dragged a sobbing Larry with him.

"Hmm…"

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!"

It was Maya

"Maya! So, you're out of prison?"

"Yep!" she nodded. "It was all thanks to you! Mr. Edgeworth even drove me here!"

"Glad to hear he's so caring."

"So, is that your new girlfriend?" Maya teased.

"Well, er"

Iris giggled.

"Why don't we celebrate back at the office huh? I'm sure all of you are starved!"

"Hey, Pal, make me something other than noodles. I'm sick of the stuff."

"I want burgers!"

"Feenie, do you still want some of my omelets? I made some this morning."

Phoenix laughed.


End file.
